happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stacy
Stacy 'is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Stacy is a white skunk who is similar to Petunia, given that she has a dislike of anything unclean. She has no tail due to losing it in an accident (rumored to be either caused by sticking it into a lion's cage or simply being born like that; the former was confirmed in ''A Tale of a Lost Tail). She can get sensitive about this loss at times, particularly if she is insulted. Stacy has bandages where her tail used to be. Starting in Tight Squeeze, she sometimes wears pants to cover it up, wearing different kinds as a recurring gag. Beginning in Season 63, she develops a flower obsession. Along with new accessories, she would own many perfumes scented like various flowers. She was first shown to have a crush on Handy, due to their similar injuries. However, after Handy and Petunia's relationship reemerged in Together Again, she and Josh fell in love. Episodes Starring Roles *Don't Spray It *Push It to the Limit *Splintered *Tale of Tails *A Tale of a Lost Tail *Re-Wedded *Two by Two *Together Again *Stacy's Stumble *Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants *Ant in the Pants *Be Quiet *Lost Parts *Stain with Me *Didn't Saw That Coming *Full Bloom Featuring Roles *Under the Disco-toe *Flying Colours *To Fear or Not To Fear *Spray it Like You Mean it *April Foolery *You're Joshing Me *Bless This Mess *Project Girly *Ducking and Diving *Shattered Evil *Tight Squeeze *Josh's Busy Day *Stealing the Contest *Young Love *Scars and Stripes *Identity Crisis *Shout! *Processing *Who Cut the Cheese? *On My Tail *Gal Pals *Pranks-giving * Something's in the Kitchen with Josh *The Re-tail Store *Northern Frights *Sea What I Did There? Appearances *Dam Building Failure *Opposites Attract *Ball Breaker *Table for Two *High-tail It *Fashion Show Biz *Raging Against the Machine *All in Your Head * Warlock and Witch * Curse You! * Hand in Marriage * Birthday Party Freak * What a Swissy Fates Deaths #Push It to the Limit - Killed by Handy's tools. #Flying Colours - Sliced up by Fizzles. #Splintered - Pecked to death by Pecky. #Opposites Attract - Killed when the diner explodes. #Tale of Tails - Suffocated from sprayed liquid. #Together Again - Impaled by Cupid's (The Mole's) arrow. #Spray it Like You Mean it - Suffocated by Fungus' gas. #Josh's Busy Day - Squashed by frozen Sniffles. #Stealing the Contest - Hit in the forehead with a slingshot. #Young Love - Killed by the growing rock. #Processing - Killed by building. #Who Cut the Cheese? - Crushed by Flipper. #Stain with Me - Impaled by nails. #The Re-tail Store - Crushed by giant foot. #Northern Frights - Crushed by Santa's gifts. #Sea What I Did There? - Squished by sinking ship. #Curse You! - Burnt or crushed ('''debatable). # Birthday Party Freak - Slips over and falls. Additional #Don't Climb That Ladder - Got ran over by a bus by Flaky. #Breaking Wind (MarioDude2848's Version) - Killed by the fire with everyone else #Flippin' Burgers (MarioDude2848's Version) - Got ketchup and mustard bottles shoved into ears by Flaky. When the bottles got squeezed, ketchup and mustard went out of Stacy's nose and killed her. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (MArioDude2848's Version) - Flew off the merry-go-round and got hit by a truck after sliding in mud. Injuries #Prior to introduction (shown in A Tale of a Lost Tail) - Tail torn off by zoo lion. #Stacy's Stumble - Twists her leg. #On My Tail - Hit by ambulance. #Gal Pals - Hit by ambulance. #Didn't Saw That Coming - Sawed in half by Lumpy. #Full Bloom - Nose bitten off. Kill count *Fungus - 2 ("Don't Spray It" along with Leif, "A Tale of a Lost Tail") *Lumpy - 1 ("Don't Spray It") *Leif - 1 ("Don't Spray It") *Hippy - 2 ("Don't Spray It" debatable, "Spray it Like You Mean it") *Nutty - 2 ("Push It to the Limit" along with Handy and Pierce, "A Tale of a Lost Tail") *Pierce - 2 ("Push It to the Limit" along with Handy, Tale of Tails) *Handy - 1 ("Push It to the Limit") *Cub - 1 ("Push It to the Limit" debatable) *Lifty - 2 ("Tale of Tails", "Full Bloom" along with Shifty) *Shifty - 1 ("Tale of Tails") *Pranky - 2 ("Tale of Tails", "Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants") *Sniffles - 1 ("Tale of Tails") *Road-Kill - 1 ("Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants") *Licky - 1 ("Ant in the Pants") *Mom and Baby - 1 ("Be Quiet") *Bugsy - 1 ("Full Bloom") *Others - 1 (An ant in "Ant in the Pants" debatable) Trivia *The bandages replacing her tail was an early design concept for Fizzles. *She was originally black with white stripes. She was later changed to being white with blue stripes. *Many theories existed on how she could have lost her tail prior to A Tale of a Lost Tail. **It is revealed in that episode that she is Petunia's sister. ***It was originally planned that she was born tailless. However, her creator later said she was indeed born with a tail. *She was created at the same time as Pecky. *She has been referred to as a combination of Handy and Petunia. *She used to love Handy, but after Together Again, she fell in love with Josh after Handy fell for Petunia again. *Her flower used to have 6 petals, now it has 8. Later in Season 63, she would wear a wreath of flowers around her neck (similar to Petunia's air freshener necklace). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Skunks Category:Season 27 Introductions Category:White Characters Category:Petunia sues Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:More Kills than Deaths